In a small moment
by A Little Here and There
Summary: This happens in between season four. Its rated M for a reason, *Wincest*, if you don't like it then don't read it. A dean and sam smutt. and lots of it. PLease Reveiw! THe Boys, dean and Sam winchester, are not mine.


The door to the motel door flung open and Sam's nightmares were interrupted as he quickly grabbed the knife underneath his pillow and rushed the dark figure standing in the doorway. Dressed in only his boxer briefs the cold outside was freezing and the wind hurriedly licked the heat away from small motel room and from Sam's body. He didn't care all that was on his mind was figuring out who had barged in. still in the dark he charged.

The figure swung at him and Sam swung back, knife missing the man's throat by inches. The man threw Sam against the wall, causing the knife to drop to the floor, sharp end embedded in the floor boards. A heavy grunt escaped from the man's throat and Sam stopped. The lights flicked on and Sam is looking into Dean's liquid green eyes. The harsh feelings swirling around in his eyes scare Sam, but what scares Sam even more was what happens next.

The lights turn back off and Sam can faintly see Dean's eyes turn warm again and suddenly his mouth is on Sam's. Rough and savage Dean pushes his tongue in his little brother's mouth. Sam lets him, he welcomes the warmth of Dean's mouth. Its been too long. Dean's jacket is off and the door is closed.

Dean roughly grabs at Sam's shoulder's, hard enough to bruise them and then pushes Sam to the bed. Sam bounces lightly looking up into his brothers face, Dean's face is a storm of raw emotion and again Sam is scared. He begins to get back up on his elbows but Dean pushes him flat against the bed, holding him still. Dean slowly and painstakingly strips Sammy until he is left exposed and naked, laying on protected on the bed, his hard shaft resting on his belly. Sam moves a hand across his chiseled chest and Dean's breath becomes hitched.

Soon Dean's rough and callused hands are traveling the length of Sam's body. Slowly they move up his calfs where Dean pauses to lay a kiss on the inside of Sam's knees. Then they move to his thighs and then his abdomen. Small sweet kisses are placed in Sam's favorite spots until he is writhing on the bed. Huge hands clenching and unclenching the white bed sheets. And Dean hasn't even begun.

He wants to go slow. Dean wants to take in the man that is his brother Sam. He wants to love him and show Sam how much he _needs _him. Dean wants to show Sam that he is the reason Dean is still somewhat sane.

Dean's hands travel up Sam's body again until he reaches his nipples. Where he stops and pinches. He rubs and he sucks.

"De…" Sam's moaning. Eyes shut. His own hands find Dean's body, who is almost on top of him. Running his hands down his brother's body he slips his cold hands under his brother's shirt who gasps at the contact.

Sam travels up to Dean's own nipples and then back down to the waist band of his jeans. "Dean?" Sam gives Dean a heated glance.

As if reading his mind Dean slowly begins to unbutton his jeans revealing his own undeniable pleasure in Sam. Then the shirt is thrown on the ground along with his boxers. The only thing left on Dean's amazingly naked body is his charm necklace.

Looking down at Sam dean says in a husky voice, "God, look at you man. All hot and bothered, for me." Dean brushes a hand tentatively up and down the length of Sam's member, which twitches. Sam moans again.

"And for no one else Dean."

"I know Sam. I know." Dean's mind is a whirl and his eyes water briefly at how precious his Sammy is. He takes Sam in his mouth, tongue lathering him."

Sam almost looses it completely, it takes everything in him not to come in his brother's mouth right there and then. His hands run threw Dean's hair looking at his brother as he takes Sam in again.

With a wicked pop, Dean lets Sam go. Sam sits up and takes Dean's mouth by surprise. He explores his brother's mouth with vivid appreciation. They pull back gasping.

"I want you Sammy. I need you." Dean says so quietly that Sam isn't sure he didn't just imagine it.

"Then take me De."

"Anything for my Sammy." Dean is smiling now. Taking a few fingers he wets them with Sam's salvia, who greedily sucks on his big brother's digits.

He pushes the digits lightly into his brother's hot body whose cock twitches again, his back arching into Dean. Sam moans and then Dean moans at the sight of Sam in front of him. Taking his fingers out, he roughly rubs Sammy's buttocks in a circular motion before plunging in.

Dean reaches for Sam's cock again as he moans, thrusting in unison. Saying Dean's name over and over, Dean pumps Sam a few wicked times. Its all that's needed. All the heat that began to pool in the pit of Sam's stomach the moment he was pushed to the bed is released and Dean who had begun to think about Sam driving home orgasms as if he's never had an orgasm before. Their moaning and yelling in sheer pleasure.

When they begin to come down from their high, both brother's steadily crawl under the warmth of the motel blankets. Sam up against Dean's chest, Dean holds Sam. In a small moment, Dean whispers in Sam's ear, "I love you Sammy."


End file.
